


NYE fic: MadaSaku - Mada-sensei 'verse oneshot (1)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mada-Sensei 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: MadaSaku - Mada-sensei 'verse oneshot (1)





	NYE fic: MadaSaku - Mada-sensei 'verse oneshot (1)

**Author's Note:**

> fineillsignup asked: one-shot in Madara-sensei 'verse? :3

“It’s close?”

Madara hated how slurred his words came out. The darkening street ahead of him faded and blurred before he squinted and forced it back into focus once more.

“Yes, it is. Give yourself more credit,” whispered Sakura.

With one of his arms around Sakura’s shoulders to steady himself, and her arm around his middle to support him, Madara glared at the passerby they encountered in the foreign village. Well, foreign to him. Sakura had had a small clinic here for travelling shinobi for some time. She mended all manner of illness and injury here, particularly emergencies when their medics were too far to reach.

Still sour-faced, Madara leaned more heavily on Sakura when she tugged his weight over her center of gravity. He withheld his sigh of relief, but just barely. The only thing keeping him on his feet was his pride, which refused to surrender and have his former student carry him.

“Almost there,” she said.

“Hn.”

The door to her clinic opened and shut behind them, Sakura latching it carefully and then setting seals around the door to ensure they would not be interrupted.

She hoisted her former teacher effortlessly onto the nearest examination table and began collecting materials as he lay down, closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell evenly, though a faint sheen had risen across his brow.

“Poison?” she asked, checking his pulse. She drew her bowl of warm water closer, the bottom of her cart full of towels.

“Yes. Grass country. Forty hours ago,” he said, giving her what he could, his focus waning.

Sakura nodded. “You’ll be fine, I’ve seen this one a few times recently. I even have the antidote in stock,” she said confidently.

Madara’s shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes.

Yes, he knew he would be just fine, now. His Sakura would ensure his victory. She always had, and always would.

  
She would always be his little warrior.


End file.
